Tera
Information The Exiled Realm of Arborea (officially abbreviated as TERA) is a 3D fantasy themed MMORPG developed by Bluehole Studio. The game was released in South Korea on January 25, 2011, in Japan on August 18, 2011, in North America on May 1, 2012, and in Europe on May 3, 2012, with closed and open beta testings taking place before the launch dates. NHN Corporation, NHN Japan Corporation, En Masse Entertainment and Frogster Interactive Pictures publishes the game in these regions, respectively. Characters Insert Races * The Aman, a race of draconian humanoids * The Baraka, a giant, intelligent race * The Castanics, a demon-like race * The Elins, an innocent nature loving race * The High Elves, a race of traditional and elegant humanoids * The Humans * The Popori, an animal-like race Amani_Trans.png Baraka_Trans.png Castanic_Trans.png Elin_Trans.png Elf_Trans.png Human_Trans.png Popori_Trans.png Clases Insert Archer The Archer is a “Ranged Damage Class,” using a bow and wearing leather armor. They have the lowest health pool with no defensive advantages to compensate, making them more challenging to solo with. This class is known to possess a wide range of abilities to help control the fight by using traps and ranged attacks, which reduce attack speed, snare, and stun. Archers' damage scales based on the distance to the target. Within 10 meters, damage is unchanged. For every 3 meters past 10, damage is reduced by 15%. The exact scale is 11–14 meters, 15%, 15–18 meters, 15% The basic Arrow attack extends to a maximum range of 19 meters, but suffers a 1.5% penalty from the damage dealt at 18 meters. Despite this scaling, the biggest benefit to Archers is that they have the choice to remain at a safe distance, as most incoming Area of Effect attacks have an effective range of 10 meters. Their two charged attacks actually have a "kickback" component of pushing the Archer back 2–4 meters (depending on charge), meaning a well timed attack with an incoming AoE would create a simultaneous evasive maneuver and attack. In PvP, their stuns and high damage from their stances make them arguably the best PvP class. Berserker The Berserker is a “Melee Damage Class,” using a two-handed axe and wearing heavy armor. This class is the heaviest hitter in the game but also the slowest. They can stay in the frontlines of a battle by blocking any attacks with their axe and provide powerful burst damage with charged attacks, where they unleash a single massive strike. Berserkers eventually become relatively fast at dealing massive damage through the use of certain glyphs and skill rotations. They are similar to the Sorcerer in speed and damage dealt, but have greater mobility and defense. In PvP, Berserkers are a constant threat as they can potentially one-hit KO a player with a big critical hit from their charged attack. As such, they are able to bully and keep other melee classes in check. Lancer The Lancer is a “Blocking Tank,” using a shield with a lance and wearing heavy armor. The Lancer is the most defensive class in the game as they can use their shield to completely guard themselves and allies standing behind them from incoming attacks. Possessing the highest survivability of all the classes, Lancers also have the lowest damage output in the game, excluding the healing classes. In PvE, Lancers are generally accepted as the main tanking class as they are able to mitigate all incoming damage without any risks, compared to the much stricter dodge timing required by the Warrior. Lancers have two key skills that allow him to hold the attention of the enemy: Shield Counter with the extra threat glyph is their main skill, which can only be used after a successful block; Challenging Shout is their second skill, of which its large range can be used as a way to pull enemies from a distance. In PvP, Lancers serve to support the party by constantly harassing the enemy's support classes with stuns and interrupts while mitigating as much damage as possible to the party. Most notably, Baraka Lancers can make use of the game's collision detection by simply being large enough to block off key doorways with their body. Mystic The Mystic is a “Support Healer Class,” using a scepter and wearing cloth armor. The Mystic provides more utility than the traditional healer by being able to create health and mana pickups instead of directly healing the party. This means that skilled parties who proactively avoid damage by dodging will actually benefit much more from a Mystic healer as the mana pickups will allow damage dealers to use their skills without any downtime. However, this means that Mystics are constantly running around the battlefield to keep the party optimized with heals, mana, or buffs. Between Mystics and Priests, Mystics are much more difficult to play. Mystics are most notable for being able to summon temporary minions to help with healing or to draw aggro while soloing, and for their powerful crowd control abilities which makes them invaluable for initiating team battles in PvP. Priest The Priest is a “Primary Healer Class,” using a staff and wearing cloth armor. This traditional healer class uses a stationary style of healing, where healing doesn't require as much mobility on the Priest's part. This makes Priests much easier to play than Mystics, who must move around constantly to keep the party optimized. While Mystics specialize in boosting a party's offense, the Priest excels in keeping the party alive. Priests have all kinds of heals for any situation, and can cover the entire party with a temporary damage absorption shield. In PvP, Priests take on the tank role as the entire enemy team will naturally focus on the Priest. Their many heals gives them immense survivability and makes them quite difficult to finish off as the Priest's party will be picking off any pursuers. Reaper A new, Elin-only class added in 2014 (exact date differs depending on version). The reaper is a "Mid-Range Damage Class," using a pair of sickle-scythes attached to chains to damage their enemies. Reapers wear leather, but are defensively fragile due to their innately low endurance stats. Instead, they rely on short teleports ('flash steps') and counterattacks to keep themselves alive in both PvP and PvE. Reaper skills execute quickly and have extremely high sustained damage, but have high cooldowns, necessating cooldown and skill management. Slayer The Slayer is a “Melee Damage Class,” using a two-handed sword and wearing leather armor. This class naturally excels in soloing because of the innate crowd control capability it possesses through knockdowns. Their high chance of knockdowns is always a huge threat in PvP, while in PvE it provides breathing room for the group. Slayers hit extremely hard and move very fast in combat, which makes them powerful in any situation. This class is very popular because it's easy to play as well as being very reliable, which cements its position as a staple role in both high level PvE and PvP. Sorcerer The Sorcerer is a “Ranged Magic Damage Class,” using an arcane disc and wearing cloth armor. Sorcerers are capable of great sustained burst damage, and are able to restore their own mana pool relatively quickly with a very short cooldown. Sorcerers, as the traditional glass cannon, output the highest DPS in the game by maintaining a fast and continuous barrage of spells at the cost of survivability. In PvE, they are the most reliable source of DPS as they are generally out of harm's way and their spells hit very hard. In PvP, they are invaluable in team fights by forcing enemy groups to scatter to avoid their powerful AoE spells. Warrior The Warrior is an “Evasive Tank” or "Melee Damage Class," dual-wielding twin swords and wearing leather armor. Warriors are the other tank in the game, relying on well-timed dodges to avoid incoming damage. As a result, Warriors are the hardest class to play in the game as it requires the player to become familiar with attack patterns to dodge efficiently, while the Lancer can just hold block whenever they feel threatened. Despite their light armor, Warriors actually gain higher endurance ratings than Lancers in the endgame due to their extremely good gear scaling, which means they take less damage from hits. However, Lancers will still easily outlast the Warrior due to the reliability of their block mechanic. Despite the obvious advantages of a Lancer tank, Warriors are more than capable of tanking all endgame content; it just requires a different approach. In a damage role, Warriors excel at it as they have high mobility to stay on their targets, which also makes their play style feel like the traditional thief/rogue class. Warriors are very powerful in PvP as their tanking nature gives them lots of natural survivability while their fast attacks keeps the target pinned down. Casters are especially vulnerable to Warriors and have a very difficult time trying to escape. Warriors are a popular class due to their high-speed nature.